February 26
1800s *1887 - Grover Cleveland Alexander is born in Elba, Nebraska. Suffering from epilepsy, haunted by his experiences in combat during World War I, and shadowed by alcoholism, Alexander was able to win 373 games during a 20-year career, the third highest total in major league baseball history. He led the National League in ERA on four occasions, wins in six different seasons, complete games six times, and shutouts during seven seasons. He also won 30 or more games in three consecutive seasons, and is the only pitcher in MLB history to win the Triple Crown three years in a row. Alexander will gain election to the Hall of Fame in 1938. *1894 - In a series of rule changes designed to help pitchers, foul bunts will now be called strikes, and the infield fly rule is instituted. 1900s *1901 - National League officials meet with Charles "Chief" Zimmer, Pittsburgh Pirates catcher and the president of the Players Protective Association, and agree to contract concessions granted by the American League for NL players who will agree not to sign with AL clubs. Zimmer promises suspensions for PPA jumpers to the AL. *1907 - The St. Louis Browns trade second baseman Pete O'Brien to the Cleveland Naps in exchange for catcher Fritz Buelow. *1909 - Alfred Reach and John Rogers sell the Philadelphia Phillies to a group headed by Israel Durham. Durham will become president. 1910-1930s *1914 - The Chicago White Sox and New York Giants play an exhibition game in front of King George VI in London, England. The White Sox win the game in 11 innings on Tom Daly's home run. *1935 - The New York Yankees release longtime star outfielder Babe Ruth, freeing him to sign a $20,000 contract with the Boston Braves of the National League. Ruth’s new contract with the Braves also gives him a share of the team’s profits. In 1934, Ruth had endured one of his worst seasons with the Yankees-at least by his lofty standards-with a .288 batting average, 22 home runs and 84 RBI. In 1935, he will play just only 28 games for the Braves before announcing his retirement on June 2 at the age of 40. Ruth will hit the final three home runs of his major league career on May 25 against the Pittsburgh Pirates, giving him a total of 714. His last home run will clear the right field grandstand at Forbes Field and will travel an estimated 600 feet. 1940s-1960s *1942 - The Philadelphia Phillies hire Bucky Harris as their manager. It is the fourth major club Harris has led. He also managed the Detroit Tigers and Boston Red Sox, not counting two stints—later three—with the Washington Senators. Clark Griffith, Rogers Hornsby, Donie Bush and Bill McKechnie have also managed four clubs. Harris will compile a record of 38-52 in 92 games before being fired, but will resurface as manager of the 1947 World Champions New York Yankees. He will finish his managing career with Detroit in 1956. *1950 - The Boston Red Sox sell pitcher Jack Kramer to the New York Giants for $25,000. Kramer will charge the Red Sox with railroading him out of the American League because of their differences with Giants manager Joe McCarthy. *1956 - The New York Giants trade knuckleball pitcher Hoyt Wilhelm to the St. Louis Cardinals in exchange for first baseman/outfielder Whitey Lockman. *1952 - Brooklyn Dodgers pitcher Don Newcombe is sworn into the Army. The 26-year old New Jersey native, who posted a 56-28 record his first three years with the team, will miss two seasons. *1969 - Boston Red Sox star Carl Yastrzemski becomes the highest paid player in American League history after sign a one-year deal worth $130,000. In 1968, Yastrzemski batted a league-leading .301 and also paced the AL with 119 walks. 1970s-1980s 1990s *1991 - Bill Veeck, the colorful owner of the Browns, Indians and White Sox (twice) and Yankees great Tony Lazzeri are elected to the Hall of Fame by the Veterans Committee. *1992 - Boston Red Sox owner Jean R. Yawkey dies at the age of 83. For the first time in 59 years, someone other than a Yawkey will own the team. Mrs. Yawkey's husband, Tom, became president of the Red Sox in 1933, and was the sole owner of the team for 44 seasons, longer than anyone in major league baseball history. *1998 - Cleveland Indians pitcher Ben McDonald undergoes surgery on his right shoulder. He will be out for the season. 2000s *2001 - The Los Angeles Dodgers obtain OF Marquis Grissom from the Milwaukee Brewers in exchange for OF Devon White. *2004 - With hundreds of on-lookers, including a man covered in ivy, singing Take Me Out to the Ball Game, the foul ball made famous by Steve Bartman in the 2003 NLCS playoffs is blown up at Harry Caray's restaurant in Chicago. The infamous ball's demise is executed by Michael Lantieri, a Cubs die-hard fan and Oscar Award winner who has worked on similar special effects in the films Jurassic Park and Back to the Future. *2005 - Atlanta Braves pitcher Mike Hampton and his wife offer a $25,000 reward for the safe return of Jessica Marie Lunsford. The nine-year old, who disappeared from her Florida bedroom four days ago, is in the same grade with one of the Hamptons' two sons at Homosassa Elementary School. Births *1887 - Grover Cleveland Alexander, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1950) *1896 - Rip Collins, pitcher (d. 1968) *1915 - Preacher Roe, All-Star pitcher *1920 - Danny Gardella, outfielder (d. 2005) *1930 - Ron Negray, pitcher *1933 - Johnny Blanchard, catcher/outfielder *1958 - Darrell Miller, catcher *1962 - Kelly Gruber, All-Star infielder *1967 - David Howard, infielder/outfielder *1967 - Scott Service, pitcher *1968 - J.T. Snow, infielder *1977 - Josh Towers, pitcher *1980 - Gary Majewski, pitcher Deaths *1984 - Joe Kuhel, player and manager (b. 1906) *1985 - George Uhle, pitcher (b. 1898) *1988 - Tom Oliver, outfielder (b. 1903) *1992 - Jean R. Yawkey, executive (b. 1909) *2006 - Ace Adams, All-Star pitcher (b. 1912)